Knowledge in the basic biology of the malaria parasite has exploded over the past ten years. The genome sequence is now completed, methods for molecular genetic manipulation of the parasite are available, detailed descriptions of gene expression and protein expression are being assembled, and studies on the basic biology of the parasite have greatly enhanced our understanding of the organism yet, malaria remains a major world health problem with over 500 million people infected each year and one to three million deaths, primarily in children in Africa. This meeting will focus on a detailed examination of parasite systems biology, including population biology and genetic diversity, host parasite and parasite vector interactions, including immunology with to goal of identifying new insights for future intervention. It will bring together experts in parasite biology with experts in related disciplines with the hopes of developing new paradigms for drug and vaccine development.